Some data storage devices perform an error correction process, such as an error-correcting code (ECC) algorithm, on a set of data that has been read from memory, to identify and correct any errors in the data. Those error correction processes may execute for a period of time and ultimately fail to correct all of the errors in the read data. That is, ECC algorithms are limited in the number of errors they are able to correct. When an error correction process fails to correct the errors, the data storage device performs a subsequent read attempt using adjusted parameters. Repeated read attempts that are each followed by execution of error correction processes may add latency to a read operation.